


Deep in Darkness.

by Chloe_Targaryen



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Targaryen/pseuds/Chloe_Targaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lara and Kurtis confide in each other about some long buried secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep in Darkness.

“Come on, just one drink.” Kurtis holds the bottle of champagne in his right hand. His eyebrows raise, as if he’s challenging me. I close the hotel room door and cross my arms,  
“I’m not a big drinker.”  
“I’m not asking you to scull the whole bottle, Croft. Just one drink.” Kurtis eggs me on. I study him through skeptical eyes for a few seconds before I give in,  
“One.” I warn him. This gets a smirk of triumph from Kurtis. He hands the bottle to me and takes a seat on the wooden flooring, in front of the warm fireplace. I pour the thick liquid into two champagne glasses and take a seat opposite him.  
“Merci, belle demoiselle,” Kurtis says as I hand him a glass. His fingers brush against mine and I feel a tingle creep up my arm. I swirl the glass of champagne and look down at my bruised, battle scarred legs. I can see Kurtis smirking from the corner of my eye.  
“What?” I ask, irritated. God that smirk annoys me so much.  
“You’re blushing,” Kurtis responds.  
“It must be the champagne.” I reply swiftly.  
“You haven’t drunken it yet.” Kurtis mutters huskily. I feel his eyes watching me closely, which just makes my cheeks grow hotter. I try to ignore it, and scull my champagne.  
“I thought you weren’t a big drinker.” Kurtis raised an eyebrow. I shrug my shoulders nonchalantly,  
“I am when I’m in your company.”  
~  
I soon lose track of time….and the amount of alcohol I’ve consumed. My body is buzzing and I’m eager to speak my mind.  
“So….what brought you here?” Kurtis asks suddenly, a husky slur in his voice. He begins shuffling the playing cards in his hands. I look at him quizzically,  
“What do you mean? To Prague?”  
“No no no….what has brought you to this point in your life?” Kurtis rephrases. Usually I scoff at such a personal question, but the champagne obviously has other ideas,  
“Where do I begin?”  
Kurtis stops shuffling for a moment, as if to think,  
“I dunno. Oh, how about your parents?”  
“My mother died when I was 10. My father died 8 years later.” I recall, “Well, technically she died.”  
“Technically?” Kurtis repeats. I sigh,  
“It’s complicated. My mother got trapped in Avalon. Two years ago I went to save her but….she wasn’t my mother anymore. She was a monster.” I pour myself more champagne, hoping it will drain out the memories of that day. Kurtis nods comprehensively,  
“And your father?”  
“He died searching for my mother.”  
There’s a moments silence before Kurtis speaks again. For some reason, the conversation is sobering us both up.  
“My parents are both gone, too. My mother disappeared when I was 7, and you know what happened to my father.” Kurtis explained. We stare into each other’s eyes; no smirks, no raised eyebrows.  
“I suppose….we both know loss very well.” Kurtis murmurs, inching closer to me. I nod in agreement. Kurtis suddenly lays the playing cards out on the floor,  
“All cards on the table, Lara.” It’s one of the first time’s he has ever called me by my given name, and it makes me shiver. For some reason, I feel an urgent need to tell him everything. I take the black fingerless gloves off and throw them on top of the cards. I extend my arms and show him the pale scars on my wrists,  
“My teenage years weren’t the best.” I explain. Kurtis rolls up his white sleeves and reveals scars on his forearms,  
“Mine weren’t the best, either.”  
Neither of us can quite believe what’s happening, but it feels good to finally let it all out. Kurtis takes his shirt off and throws it on the growing pile in between us. He puts his glass down and pushes the pile out of his way. He moves close to me, so close that our knees are touching. His calloused fingers delicately stroke my cheek, and I give in. My lips meet his, and electricity courses through my body. Tears run down my face as a decade of pain is finally released out into the open. Kurtis whispers a French phrase against my lips,  
“Que mes baisers soient les mots d'amour que je ne te dis pas.”  
No one is here to witness the declaration of love, no one except the run down walls and the scorching fire before us. We spend the night together, making intimate gestures of love that no one else will ever see.


End file.
